Mejorando
by Echancer-Spanish
Summary: Anna siempre tuvo un cero en inglés, de hecho, jamás le gusto ese idioma, pero una noticia lo hará amarlo, amarlo mucho más, igual que a su ídolo. Greyson Chance&Anna Boucher Inventado


**Mejorando**

I:

Había soñado con él de nuevo. ¡Me había sonreído! Al menos sí en mi sueño, y era algo que… Consideraba tan real hablándose de un famoso que jamás, _jamás _conocería. Se hace un énfasis en el 'jamás', claro para casi toda Enchancer. Algunas eran suertudas de conocerlo y hasta abrazarlo, besarlo (mejilla) o al menos mirarlo de cerca. ¿Vivir en su mismo país? Para mí eso hasta podría considerarlo un progreso como Enchancer, pero hablábamos de miles de millas para llegar hasta donde él.

Ese lunes estaba tan feliz, tan fangirleada, que me pareció hasta un buen comienzo de la semana. Mi sonrisa mutante perduró hasta sacar mi grandioso cero en inglés, ¿era enserio? El idioma de mi amor platónico era el que más me desagradaba en el mundo. Oh, no, ya recordaba que era el de él, así que debía amarlo sin entenderlo, es lo mismo que amarlo a él y no entenderlo, ¿no?

Quise ir y reclamar más nota, pero no tenía sentido, había sido mi incompetencia haberme pasado toda la noche babeando con sus videos e intentando traducir cada una de sus canciones junto con mi fiel amigo 'traductor de google'. El día pasó como siempre, como todo lunes al lado del imbécil de Brandon y a su amigote imbécil. Detestaba el puesto fijo… ¿Por qué él no estudiaba conmigo? Viendo como es en sus entrevistas y conciertos no creía que fuera de esos malotes que se meten contigo sin razón. Imbéciles.

Una que otra pelea se asomaba en el día, todo por defender su talento. Pero ya no lo valía, no valía la pena discutir con mis amigos sobre que Greyson Michael Chance es realmente especial, único, talentoso, grexy, _todo_ lo que ellos envidiarían. Pura envidia, ¡envidia amigos!

Y adivinen, otro cero del día, esta vez matemáticas. Y ese lunes, justo ese lunes, era la repetición de dicho examen y tenía esperanzas de sacar al menos un seis o siete. Las tenía, hasta ver el examen y procesar que no sabía absolutamente nada. La profesora me ayudó una que otra vez, y estuve realmente agradecida con ella cuando al sumar los puntos al menos lo pasaba, mi estrés por tratar de comprender la compleja matemática había valido la pena.

El timbre sonó y salí disparada del salón, me iría a mi casa recordando, de nuevo, el sueño que había tenido con él. Tan especial… Y ahí volvía a fangirlear, diablos.

Mis padres llegaron por mí y me abrieron la puerta del colegio enseguida. Al montarme en el auto a mis oídos entraron todos esos molestos gritos de mis padres con sus discusiones. Era una de las pocas veces que discutían, algo grave debía de haber pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —Pregunté, saqué mi teléfono y revisé mis mensajes: ninguno. Esperando a que me respondiera al terminar de dar su discurso me dispuse a actualizar el twitter de Greyson. Qué lindo, daría un concierto en Los Ángeles, a pesar de ser Enchancer mi alegría y emoción no era la misma cuando pensaba en lo lejos que él se presentaría, y en que nunca estaría allá para verlo a menos que mis padres se ganaran la lotería. Sí, la lotería. A veces veía como Enchancers latinas podían viajar a Estados Unidos a solamente verlo cantar y devolverse de la noche a la mañana a su país, era como magia… Pero yo, yo debía ganarme las cosas.

—Nada, hija. —Respondió mi papá, mirando amenazante a mi mamá. — ¿Cómo te-

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡Debes decirle, esto es serio! —Replicó ella. No despegaba la vista de mi celular, nada importante para mí debía ser. Seguían sumidos en su discusión y las ganas de sacar mis auriculares y escuchar a mi niño se hicieron más fuertes.

—Hija… Tus notas son un asco. —Habló mi mamá, tan cruda y directa como siempre. Me hubiera dolido, claro, si me hubiera dicho algo que no supiera. Levanté la vista de mi teléfono y levanté las cejas, irónica, para luego asentir y volver a lo mío.

—Pero un real asco… Así que tu papá y yo, más yo por supuesto, hemos pensado en ayudarte.

—Ah. Bien. ¿Cómo?

—Pues ya sabes, fue una decisión difícil para los dos, y supongo que para ti también lo será. Creo que estás enterada que a tu padre, como destacado médico le han dado la oportunidad de una vivienda en Estados Unidos, sólo que nosotras dos no vamos en ese lote. Si nos mudamos, de Venezuela a Los Angeles es bastante, aparte de que no es nuestro idioma natal, pero tu padre al menos domina un poco. El problema siempre ha sido que sólo él es pago y, ya sabes, si no fuera por él no tuviéramos una estable economía—Dijo mi mamá.

Su tono demostraba nervios, quizás a mi reacción o algo. ¡Y por supuesto que ahora estuviera gritando como loca fangirl por la mera oportunidad de irme a su mismo país de una vez por todas! Si tan sólo no me hubiera dicho lo mismo una vez, o dos. Desde el año pasado le han propuesto lo mismo a mi papá, únicamente a mi papá, y mi mamá siempre me lo recuerda, me restrega que ÉL, un hombre adulto, hetero y casado si tiene la oportunidad de largarse al país de los artistas y de **ÉL**, mientras que yo y mi mamá nos pudrimos aquí, solas.

—Ajá—Respondí incitándola a continuar, sin dejar de evaluar su semblante serio, ¿Era verdad?

—Bueno, ayer llamaron a tu padre de nuevo, para darle otra oferta…

—¿Ajá?

—Y me informaron que las dos podrían ir incluidas en el paquete. —Finalizó mi papá.

Yo, por mi parte, escupí, tiré mi teléfono, me lancé a abrazar a mi mamá (mi papá manejaba), canté un justificable pedazo de Home is in your Eyes y cuando me tranquilicé, pude sentarme aún con la misma sonrisa que había tenido casi toda la mañana gracias a mi sueño con mi futuro vecino de países.

—¿Ya, te tranquilizaste?

—Si… ¡SI! Ya, prosigan.

—Bueno, claro que todo esto tiene una condición para ti—Adquirieron con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento absolutamente nada me podía quitar la felicidad que me producía irme a donde él y al menos verlo por las noticias, _al menos._ —Debes mejorar tus notas y tu inglés. Y a todo esto llegamos a la conclusión de que irás a un colegio Bilingüe allá mismo. —Su sonrisa aún se hacía presente, y obvio que la mía también, y si no estuviéramos en el auto los seguiría abrazando escupiendo lo mucho que los amaba. Pero las muecas que pusieron me hicieron pensar que estaban extrañados con mi felicidad, ya que estaban enterados de mi pequeñísimo y poco amplio odio por el idioma, y yo, como buena Enchancer, hija y… ¿Qué más, persona? Decidí actuar tal como quisieran para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Una escuela bilingüe en Estados Unidos? —Fruncí el ceño y miraba sus espaldas fijamente. — ¿Bilingüe? Gran aburrimiento. —Me eché a la esquina del auto y apoyé mi cabeza de la ventana, con mis padres satisfechos, una gran sonrisa y la mejor noticia de mi vida había acabado ese lunes. Ese hermoso lunes.


End file.
